danballsenkifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Conan59
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Danball Senki Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hmm? Can I ask you why you created this wiki when there is already a Danball Senki Wiki. And please answer my question because there was never any need of this wiki in the first place. I may seem mean, but I am really sorry! Actually I am very nice, you see, I contribute at the original Danball Senki Wiki a lot, so I just really don't a reason to create a copy of the same thing. Hey, how about coming over to our wiki and help out there, we are happy to have you, and there are a lot more editors there, so you can make more friends there. How about it? 00:52, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry dude, i didn't know that there was already another one, or else i didn't create one. I didn't take it as some grudge against my wikia. Well i can't edit on this or on your wikia because i can't fins any subtitled animes. Well thanks for telling me, honest i didn't know about you wikia. Conan59 18:13, July 12, 2011 (UTC)